Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quien amar - Versión TBBT
by Fatii Cosgrove
Summary: Historia Shenny LEMON. Sheldon sede a la presión social y de su novia. Penny decide seguirlo para ayudarlo y lo detiene cuando estaba por cometer un gran error. Penny termina haciendo algo que Sheldon no se esperaba. Personajes OOC - M - LEMON


**Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quien amar -****_ Versión TBBT_**

**Pareja:** Sheldon y Penny - Shenny

**Clasificación: **M

**Modificación: **Los personajes son OOC, realmente no se parecen.

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Incluso la historia original no es mía, es de _Envi90_ de .

Solo la cambie los personajes ya que el original es una historia de Bones (FX) en ingles, sobre la pareja: Brennan & Zack. El nombre original es "Everyone Needs Somebody to Love" _(/s/5769176/)_.

**Aclaración:** Solo hice modificaciones básicas para que cambien los personajes y quite algunas partes que no encajaban con TBBT. **LA IDEA ORIGINAL NO ES MIA.**

**Advertencia: **Este es un Fan Fiction **_LEMON _**_-_**_ OOC_**

* * *

Penny y casi todos el resto de los vecinos podían oír la voz chillona de Anny _(NOTA: No es Amy)_ haciendo eco en todo el edificio de Los Robles.

"No puedo creer que sea la primer chica con la que alguna vez te hallas besado!"

Sheldon intentó interrumpirla, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Vuelve a mí cuando tenga más experiencia con las mujeres, _Sheldon_!" Ella casi escupió su nombre en él.

Ella se alejó y Sheldon se quedó allí de pie, preguntándose qué era lo que hizo mal.

Él le preguntó a sus amigos, con su normal expresión sin emociones en su rostro.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Sabía que todo el mundo había escuchado sus argumentos y calculó que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir un consejo.

"Quiere decir que no quiere ser la primera mujer que hayas dormido, Sheldon." Howard le dio una mirada de simpatía.

"Es una perra, Sheldon. No te preocupes por ella." Leonard dio una especie de sonrisa, con la esperanza de hacer que Sheldon se sienta mejor. Raj también intento animarlo.

Sheldon asintió y lentamente hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación, teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían dicho.

La noche llegó por fin y, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos departamentos y Leonard se fue con ellos. Penny se quedó para intentar hablar con Sheldon.

Él se dirigió hacia ella.

"Voy a salir, Penny. Nos vemos mañana."

"Buenas noches, cariño." Penny asintió con la cabeza.

Su mirada se suavizó y se volvió para irse Penny pero algo estaba mal él, y no parecía ser solo lo que ocurrió con lo que, ahora, era su ex-novia. Ella era muy bueno en reconocer los cambios sutiles en la voz o de la posición de uno, conocía a Sheldon, y ella sabía que no estaba bien.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier, persona interesada y cuerda haría...

Ella lo siguió en silencio.

Sabía que Sheldon no le diría lo que estaba mal, realmente no era una persona muy abierta acerca de sus sentimientos. Pero escuchó algo acerca de seguir a un amigo tuyo en un momento de necesidad, por lo que para ella ésta era su mejor opción.

Se quedó a una buena distancia detrás de Sheldon, siempre manteniéndolo a la vista, pero asegurándose de que no iba a ser descubierta.

Como Sheldon le había enseñado una vez , para casos de una emergencia, ella hizo una nota mental para recordar el camino devuelta a su apartamento.

Como ella seguía tras él, se dio cuenta de que lo que hacia podía parecer espeluznante. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando este tipo de situación se produjo: confrontar a la persona?

Ella realmente no podía responder a esas preguntas. Sólo sabía que una especie de nuevo instinto se hizo cargo y le dijo que siga a Sheldon.

Sheldon se detuvo, miró de un lado a otro, y luego caminó, deslizándose por la esquina a un callejón. Penny casi le gritó para que él la esperara antes de recordar que lo seguía y sin su consentimiento.

Ella corrió tras él, y mientras se acercaba el callejón, oyó voces.

"Así que, básicamente ¿Tu quiere perder la virginidad?" La voz de una mujer se echó a reír.

"Sí. Ella dijo que era la única manera de que saldría conmigo." La voz normal de Sheldon ahora era nerviosa y Penny pudo detectar un toque casi imperceptible de miedo. "He pesado mis opciones con mucho cuidado y concluí que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer. No parece haber otra manera de atraer el afecto de Anny..."

"Cállate, niño, no me extraña que no se puede conseguir una chica. Eres un maldito robot." Ella resopló ante él.

Sheldon sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en la confusión. "Yo no soy un robot. Yo como, duermo, y sangro, como cualquier otro humano. Los robots no hacen esas cosas." La chica se rió de su confusión.

"No me está pagando para hablar contigo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sheldon asintió. Había estado pensando en esto durante todo el día. Leonard una vez, en tono de broma, le dijo que la única manera que alguna vez iba a tener una chica era si él paga a una prostituta. Lo que se entiende como una broma, de hecho, había resultado ser la única opción de Sheldon.

Anny no lo tocaría, Penny no reconoció sus sentimientos hacia ella, y muy pocas chicas en la universidad lo encontraban atractivo hasta que descubrían que era demasiado raro. Leonard estaba en lo cierto, ya que nunca iba a encontrar una novia real.

Pero Anny era lo más cerca que iba a llegar a una novia y la única manera que podía conseguirla era si no era más virgen. Eso es lo que ella había dicho. Y seguro que fue un comentario horrible. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer Sheldon? Él también era un ser humano y él también podía siente amor, no importa lo irracional que fuera para él, se había convencido a sí mismo que si.

"Sheldon!" Penny no podía dejar que él haga lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su voz sonó a través del callejón y Sheldon se congeló en su lugar.

"Penny, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Se inclinó, respirando con dificultad. "No puedo dejar que te acuestes con una prostituta." Sus preocupados ojos verdes lo miraban directamente. Sonaba como si ella ya tomó la decisión final, que era su elección y ella dijo que no.

"No entiendo por qué tienes un problema con esto. Incluso Howard me había dicho que esta era mi única manera que tenia para experimentar el coito. Y todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta." Mente de Sheldon corrió con preguntas.

"Cuando te fuiste del departamento... me decidí a seguirte, pero sabia que no estaba bien. Sin embargo, me alegro de haberte seguido. Mantuve una distancia entre nosotros, pero te perdí unos metros más atrás. No pensé que te encontraría. Estaba muy preocupada, Sheldon. "

"Tu no tienes ninguna razón para preocuparte, Penny. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo."

"¿Por qué se supone que era tu única opción?"

"Después de analizar cuidadosamente todas las posibilidades, llegué a la conclusión de que esto era lo más lógico."

"¿Y cómo demonios pensaste eso?" Suspiró. Ella sabía que la única manera de que pudiera conseguir que Sheldon hablara de sus sentimientos era hacer que esto suene como una especie de discusión científica. "Quiero decir... ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Bueno, Anny había declarado que quería que 'volviésemos cuando yo tenga más experiencia'. Y Leonard había declarado que la única manera de que pueda ganar esa experiencia es si le pagaba a alguien. A pesar de lo que cree la mayoría de la gente, soy un ser humano, tengo sentimientos y no estoy seguro de si estoy enamorado de Anny, pero ella es lo más cerca que he llegado en la adquisición de una novia y sé que lo que digo es ilógico y el sentimiento de amor es simplemente... una serie de reacciones químicas en el cerebro, pero también, es la experiencia de reacciones".

Penny asintió con tristeza. "Ya lo sé, cariño. Y sé que nadie parece reconocerlo, pero yo _sé_ que tienes sentimientos. Y perdonarme por no haber sido más considerada con hecho de que se esto. Es horrible lo que te dijo Anny. Ella no tiene el derecho de obligarte a tengas relaciones sexuales antes de que estés con ella, Sheldon".

"Esa es otra cosa que Leonard habían declarado. Fue muy contradictorio durante nuestra conversación sobre la situación." Las cejas de Sheldon pliegan juntos en confusión.

Había una tos detrás de ellos. "¿Estos dos idiotas terminaron con su conversación? Porque no me pagan para escuchar dos geeks hablar de lo que demonio sea que estén hablando. Me gustaría seguir adelante. O yo lo haré con este, o lo haré con los dos, o ambos salen de esta maldita calle."

Penny miró a la chica. _"¿Como se atrevía a llamarla geek?... lo que sea"- Pensó._ Suspirando profundamente, tomó la mano de Sheldon en la suya y lo condujo fuera del callejón.

Sheldon se centró en su mano entre las suyas, pero también en la lógica conclusión de que solo trataba de sacarlo del callejón. Sin embargo, cuando ella no lo soltó de la mano, en silencio se preguntó por qué.

"Sheldon, cariño... no debería tener que pagar a alguien sólo para sentir amor. Nadie debería. Eso es ridículo."

Todo lo que Sheldon pudo hacer fue asentir.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Penny descubrió una cafetería. Ella le sonrió, "Sheldon, ¿te importaría si compramos un café? Aunque solo yo lo tome."

Él la miró. "No hay problema, Penny. ¿No tienes dinero contigo?"

Ella se echó a reír un poco a él. Este fue su intento de dejar que la lleve a una cita, y absolutamente no lo consiguió.

"¿Qué? No entiendo lo que es tan divertido..." Sus cejas se fruncieron en la confusión.

"No es nada, Moonpie."

Los dos caminaron a _Star Bucks_, todavía de la mano, Sheldon lo notó.

Penny pidió un_ Pumpkin Spice Latte_ y Sheldon terminó pidiendo agua. Pagó y los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas.

"¿Seguro no quieres tomar un café, solo por ahora?"

"Penny, la última vez que tome café, Leonard se molestó muchísimo conmigo... casi destruyo todo el departamento, luego fui a su habitación y procedí a rebotar de arriba a abajo y corriendo gritando algo incoherente. No tomo bien a la cafeína."

Penny rió de eso. "Creo que eso sería un espectáculo divertido de ver."

"Uno asumiría que era divertido, pero como he dicho, Leonard no estaba satisfecho."

"Un Pumpkin Spice." la señora llamó.

Penny entró y agarró su café con leche. "Gracias, Sheldon." Ella lo besó en la mejilla. Los ojos de Sheldon se abrieron un poco y sus orejas se pusieron de un color rosa claro al igual que sus mejillas.

"No hay de que, Penny."

Los dos se dirigieron a sus departamentos, con Penny sorbiendo su café con leche.

Ella tomó su mano otra vez, entrelazando sus dedos. Sheldon bajó la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Los dos conversaron sobre sus amigos. En el camino, Penny vio un bote de basura y tiró el café con leche.

Finalmente, llegaron a su apartamento y él la invitó a entrar, pero ella dijo que mejor fueran a su departamento, el 4B. Entraron y él se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?"

"No gracias, Penny, estoy bien. Pero gracias."

"Por supuesto." Se sentó a su lado.

Luego Penny agarró la mano de Sheldon desprevenido. Se sentó, y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Su lengua rozó suavemente sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Abrió con cuidado la boca y deslizó su lengua dentro.

Besar Penny era diferente de besar Anny. Anny era más duro, más exigente. Penny era mucho más suave. Ella llevó el beso, pero al mismo tiempo, no fue contundente. Ella le permitió explorar, experimentar, y lo hizo con mucha cautela. Pasó la lengua contra la de ella y tomó notas mentales sobre cómo se sentía y como sabía.

Ella se apartó de su prolongado beso y observó que los ojos de Sheldon estaban cerrados en la cuidadosa concentración.

"Eso fue... diferente", dedujo, más para sí mismo.

"Realmente no tienes mucha experiencia, ¿verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo. "No, no lo tengo."

"Eso no es algo malo, cariño. Es muy dulce, de hecho."

"Anny no cree eso."

"Leonard y Howard estaban en lo cierto. Anny es una perra. Si no puede ver lo dulce que eres, no te merece."

La cabeza de Sheldon miró. "¿De verdad crees eso, Penny?"

"Sí. No lo diría si no fuera cierto."

Sheldon asintió. Conocía a su amiga muy bien y ella no miente con algo así, menos con él.

"Ok... Sin embargo, un pequeño consejo. Cuando besas, tomar la iniciativa. Las mujeres tienden a preferir eso. No todas, sin embargo. Sinceramente, no tienen una preferencia. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres prefieren que el hombre tienda a conducir".

La cabeza de Sheldon lentamente se balanceaba arriba y abajo. Él nerviosamente empujó a Penny contra el sofá y la besó, deslizando su lengua dentro sin dudarlo. Penny casi sonrió mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio.

Se echó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad. "Era mejor así?"

"Mucho mejor, Moonpie. Tu eres un alumno rapido." Ella le sonrió.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. "Bueno, todo lo que tengas para enseñar, es algo que me gustaría aprender."

Ella lo besó otra vez, lo que le permite seguir explorando y acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Los dos tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes a los besos. Sheldon, que no tiene mucha experiencia, sólo un poco se sentó allí, torpe y un poco confundido en cuanto a qué es exactamente lo que su amiga estaba haciendo. Penny, que era mucho más experimentado, simplemente dejó que Sheldon tomara su tiempo con esto, esperando a que probara las aguas con lo que le dejaba hacer.

Sheldon permaneció en su estado tieso durante unos minutos más antes de Penny arrastró sus manos por su espalda, haciendo que el fisico teorico se ponga aún más rigido.

Ella se apartó lo suficiente como para decir: "Está bien, dejar que tus manos exploran la otra persona." antes de que ella volvió a besarlo. Él tocó con cautela la espalda, torpemente pasando los dedos por ella.

"No estoy seguro de que es lo que me permites". Sus manos se movían lentamente a los costados y le dio una mirada incierta.

"Penny, estoy aquí para ti. Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Su pulso se aceleró en este comentario. "¿Qué ... qué quieres decir?" No estaba seguro de qué hacer con esto.

Ella se acercó más a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Tu te mereces algo mucho mejor que lo que has conseguido." Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Estás enamorado de mí, ¿no es así?"

Los ojos de Shedon se abrieron y empezó tartamudear.

"Está bien, Moonpie. La única que lo notó fue Bernadette, y ella tambien es buena leyendo a la gente. Ella me lo mencionó hoy... me hizo pensar que tu corazón no está en echo para el de Anny".

Él asintió con nerviosismo. "Ella esta en lo correcta. Yo había mencionado anteriormente si realmente me gustaba Anny y eso es-"

Penny lo interrumpió con otro beso. "No tienes que explicar Moonpie."

Sheldon asintió de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?"

"Nadie tiene que pagar por amor. Especialmente tu." Sus manos bajaron por su pecho y su respiración se detuvo. Ella lo besó una vez más y luego pasó los besos por el cuello, alternando entre besos, mordiscos y lamidas.

"Pero todavía no-" se quedó sin aliento, "entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto. ¿Por qué estas permitiendo que esto-"

Ella se movió hacia arriba, la respiración pesada contra su oreja. Dos pequeñas palabras fueron pronunciadas, dos palabras que harían que el chico deje de cuestionar más este asunto. "¿Me quieres?"

Su pulso se aceleró más rápido de lo que creía posible, y logró una pequeña inclinación de cabeza asintiendo. Si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con esto, no iba a quejarse. La chica de sus sueños estaba ofreciendo a dormir con él, ¿iba a dejarse arruinarlo?

Pero era el sofá realmente el mejor lugar para hacer esto?

Y expresó esta preocupación.

Ella se echó a reír. "Bueno, podemos ir a mi habitacion."

Él asintió con la cabeza, con los nervios de punta todavía.

Llegaron a su habitación y se desplazan en sus pies. "Tu no va a burlarse de mí por que esta es mi primera vez, ¿verdad?"

Penny negó con la cabeza. "No ... ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Algo que Howard y mi hermana dijo. Al parecer, la mayoría de las personas pierden su virginidad alrededor de los diecisiete. Tengo treinta y uno. Es algo para reírse de".

"Ya te lo dije. Creo que es... entrañable."

Ella lo empujó sobre la cama, a horcajadas sobre él mientras empujaba su lengua en su boca una vez más. La besó de nuevo, mucho más seguro ahora. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la camisa y ella corrió suavemente sus uñas contra su estómago, provocando un pequeño gemido de él.

Como las uñas continuaron subiendo y bajando el pecho y el estómago, su cuerpo tembló y sus uñas se clavaron en su cama.

Ella le sacó la camisa a Sheldon, revelando su pálida y suave abdomen. Le pasó la lengua por cada hueso de su costilla y sonrió ligeramente ante sus pequeños jadeos.

Los dedos de Sheldon soltaron la cama y en su lugar se encontraban cavando en la espalda de Penny. A decir verdad, todavía estaba convencido de que estaba atrapado en una especie de sueño húmedo excepcionalmente intenso. Su mente no podía aceptar el hecho de que él realmente estaba allí con su amiga, en su habitación, en su _cama_, y ella estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con él. Simplemente no era posible.

Se había dicho a sí mismo por tanto tiempo que ella nunca lo iba a ver más que como un amigo o hijo adoptivo pequeño. ¿Así que por qué iba a romper esa lógica? ¿Qué beneficio podía ganar ella con esta pequeña cita? Este fue uno de los pocos actos humanos que su _mente brillante de genio_ nunca sería capaz de entender completamente.

Sheldon fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando Penny comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra las suyas. Él gimió levemente en el sentimiento, vacilante tronzado sus caderas más arriba para sentir aún más.

Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración era entrecortada y Penny siguió corriendo sus dedos y la lengua por su cuerpo de esta manera que lo hacía sentir un placer sin igual.

No estaba seguro de lo que lo convenció, pero de repente él se dio la vuelta para estar en la cima. Sus instintos tomaron el control y aplastó su boca contra la de ella mientras sus dedos, tembloroso se trasladaron a la blusa. Después de trabajar en los botones durante varios minutos y conseguir algunas risitas de Penny, que finalmente le quitó la blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador rosa de encaje.

La besó de nuevo, se echó hacia atrás y dio un respingo poco confundido.

"Yo no se como... proceder, Penny..."

Ella sonrió a su ingenuidad. "Lo estas haciendo mucho mejor de lo que habría imaginado." Él podía sentir se había sonrojado ante eso. "¿Cual... asumís que sería el siguiente paso?"

Miró incierto. "¿Como se que vas a estar bien con eso?"

"Cariño, ¿Cómo voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y sin embargo no estar bien con lo que viene?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Buen punto, Penny."

Cambió de posición para que él estuviera sentado en posición vertical, ella todavía a horcajadas sobre él. Miró con curiosidad a su abdomen y los senos. Siguiendo su ejemplo de antes, él arrastró lentamente las uñas desde la cintura hasta la parte inferior de su sujetador. Vio sus expresiones de cerca, observando cada cambio aparentemente insignificante, de la elevación de las cejas a como su boca se abría en cada uno de los pequeños jadeos.

Él sintió incertidumbre al tener las manos sobre sus pechos, no del todo seguro de lo que debía hacer. Tragó saliva, nervioso, bajando lentamente las manos hacia ella. Sus dedos apenas la tocaron, pero ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, haciéndole saber que esto es lo que debe hacer. Sus dedos se cerraron y sus pulgares frotaron suavemente contra ella a través de la tela.

Penny inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, en silencio animándole a hacer más. Normalmente con cualquier hombre era muy directa y si quería algo específico, se lo diría pero esta era la primera vez de Sheldon. Era más de él que de ella. Su placer era lo que le importaba ahora, no el de ella. Así que a pesar de no disfrutar necesariamente la idea, ella permitió que Sheldon fuera a su propio ritmo, experimentando con lo que se sentía bien con ella, así como a sí mismo.

Se quitó el sujetador, arrastrando el dedo por su pecho antes de sacarlo hasta abajo. Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se disparó a la cara de ella. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y él imaginando que esto era lo que estaba esperando. Finalmente él llegó a la parte superior de los pantalones vaqueros de ella, desabrochándose y quitandoselos. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el borde de sus bragas y los arrastraba sobre ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios como Penny se sacudió bajo sus caricias.

Él deslizó sus dedos bajo su ropa interior e iba contra ella. Ella resistió con fuertemente, mientras él exploraba todo lo que pudo. Más que nada, él tenia curiosidad por cómo se sentía. Ella estaba resbaladiza, húmeda y cálida al tacto y le gustaba los pequeños ruidos que hizo mientras él la frotó.

Quitó lentamente los dedos, no muy seguro de qué hacer. La curiosidad se apoderó y se lamió el dedo índice, saboreando el dulce combinación de salado de su vecina.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?"

"Yo realm- um... realmente no sabe dónde ir desde aquí..."

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco, sonriendo suavemente. "Todo depende de ti, Sheldon."

Él puso mala cara y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que era. "Pero quiero que esto sea lo más posiblemente agradable para ti."

"Y yo quiero que sea agradable para _ti_" Ella suspiró. "Está bien, Sheldon, ¿Quieres ser dominante, o debo serlo yo?"

Sus cejas se arrugaron. "Tu, supongo. No tengo ninguna experiencia con esto por lo que sólo tendría sentido si tu lo haces.".

Y con eso, Penny se dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera otra vez en la parte superior.

Ella lo besó una vez más, detrás de la garganta y el pecho.

Ella graciosamente le desabrochó los pantalones caqui y se pasó la lengua por la zona. Las caderas de Sheldon temblaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí mismos en su pelo. Puso sus pantalones abajo y rozó sus dedos contra él. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras le acariciaba suavemente.

"P-Penny..."

Ella lo tomó en su boca, girando su lengua alrededor de él.

Sheldon nunca había sentido tanto placer antes. Él gimió con fuerza, clavando sus uñas profundamente en las sábanas de su cama. Su respiración era entrecortada y cada vez que la lengua de Penny se movió contra él, pequeños jadeos se escapaban.

Justo cuando pensaba que esto era demasiado, se detuvo. Después de quitarse de sus propios pantalones y las bragas, ella se pusó horcajadas sobre él. Una vez más, estaba húmeda y caliente al tacto y aunque él sabía lo que iba a hacer, todavía dejó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras se movía, por lo que ahora estaba dentro de ella.

Ella sacudió lentamente sus caderas contra las suyas, lo que le permite tener una idea de esto. Comenzó poco a poco se mueve a un ritmo más rápido. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y lo inmovilizó contra la cama, todo su peso sobre él. Le tomó un momento a Sheldon, pero él comenzó a moverse al ritmo de ella, su respiración coincidente entre sí en gran medida.

El cuerpo de Sheldon se retorcía de placer mientras Penny se esforzó más en él con cada embestida. Sus uñas se clavaron profundamente en sus manos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, que Penny sinceramente pensó era muy lindo. Ella se inclinó y le besó la garganta, mordiendo con ternura.

"Aagrh..." Sheldon inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. "P-Penny..."

Con eso, le mordió con fuerza en la garganta, provocando un grito ruidoso del hombre. Sacó las manos de ella y se pasó las uñas por la espalda, haciéndola temblar.

Sheldon se estremeció y sitió el calor en interior, recubierto de Penny. Ella sonrió mientras se sacaba de él, acomodándose a su lado en la cama. La respiración de Sheldon era rápido y desigual, pero se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Él la besó suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su cuerpo y encontrando su clítoris.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella se resistió contra su toque.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había encontrado a un hombre tan dulce. Todos los hombres con los que durmió terminaban cuando acababan, en realidad no les importa si ella lo hacia también y ya había llegado a aceptar este hecho. A menos que fuera amor, los hombres sólo querían sexo y su propia gratificación.

Pero Sheldon la amaba. Y a pesar de que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no estaba seguro de que todavía estuviera haciendo lo correcto, aún se preocupaba por su satisfacción y a que ella llegue a su punto máximo.

Era torpe y su ritmo era de veces, pero era persistente y sus dedos trabajó en círculos hasta que sus caderas se cernían en el lugar y tanto temblores, sacudidas, como fluidos salieron de ella.

Sheldon sacó sus dedos hacia atrás y rodeo la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Gracias, Penny."

Cuando su respiración se calmó un poco, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Y él la besó. "Mi Penny."

* * *

**Datos sobre Anny:**

Edad: 29 años

Personalidad: Lógica, arisca, debilidad por el coito, controladora.

Cabello: Colorado

Profesión: Aún estudia.

Altura: Mas baja que Sheldon.

Historia: La primer novia de Sheldon, que conoció gracias a Howard, ya que él se acostó con su hermana, lo que luego lamento al darse cuenta de lo mal que trataba a Sheldon casi siempre.


End file.
